herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heropedia talk:Articles for Creation
Battle at New Stellac City Motion passed! Page awaiting Creation! Category:Timeline Another category, this time about timeline. Since the Timeline:Hero Factory History page passed the voting, I have now another following proposal: a category about timeline, which includes the 2010 and 2011 categories also. And 2012, if ever to be made, and other pages to do with timeline. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes #VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Might I suggest we call the category something like ''"Events" instead, that way we can include future articles about conflicts, etc. --Åusår (Talk) 23:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No Comments I'm not voting yet. What would we put in this category besides Timeline:Hero Factory History? We don't really have any Events pages (though I'm up for making some). --Angel Bob 20:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It is my understanding that we will eventually have an article for "Ordeal of Fire" once we know more, and in truth I think that the Rise of the Rookies article could technically be classified as an event. --Åusår (Talk) 22:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That seems like a very big event. Looking at BS01, I think we would be better off making real event pages about smaller events - such as, I don't know, Battle in New Stellac City or Mission to Mekron City or something. RotR is a large piece of story, and contains multiple events that could each have their own page. --Angel Bob 00:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Robots Nom nom nom... I nom another species page, Robots. Given that we have Mak Megahertz, Big Joe, Zed Clickstart, Professor Nathaniel Zib and soon enough, Daniella Capricorn, as well as several 'bots that have been referenced in the podcasts (Bobo comes to mind), we need a page to contain a list of all of 'em. Now, I'm pressed for computer time right now, so sandbox isn't available yet, but I'll get one done soon. In the meantime, what do you guys think? Yes #--Angel Bob 22:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) #Åusår (Talk) 22:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) #King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:34, January 7, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No Comments Creep Crusher I think we should have a page for this. It's the new game on the HeroPad with big heads...we know enough about it, might as well make a page about it. Yes #Do we need to know everything about something or cand we just give a description of what it is and the various users can add a part about the games they unlocked. Isn't that what a wiki's for? People collaborating to bring information? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) #King Joe makes an excellent point. --Åusår (Talk) 03:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No Comments We know this page has to be made. The problem is that no member on here has all the codes, played all the characters, found cheat codes (if any), etc. It's definitely on our list, but we just don't have the resources yet to make the page. If you've played the games and know all of "the ins and outs", then feel free to make a sandbox for us. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 03:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :It might be a good idea to have sections all the codes, awards, etc. on this. Maybe someone can put that in the Sandbox. I've played the Nex 2.0 version and almost won the last level, where you fight a gigantic version of Nitroblast. HeroPad We know plenty about this, and can talk about the speed building challenge, the video of Zib, among others. And if the Creep Crusher page goes through, we can link to it. I'll try to sandbox it later. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes #King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Åusår (Talk) 22:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No Comments Merak 9 It's equally as important as Lemus 2 and we have canon images of it. I created a sample article here in the Sandbox. --Åusår (Talk) 21:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes #Åusår (Talk) 21:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No Comments Claw Gun Hear me out on this one. Yeah, the claws of Jetbug and Drilldozer don't really merit a page, you say. Well, that was before the Ordeal of Fire trailer, in which we see that both of them actually have hands, and are ''holding the claws. Additionally, shortly after the video flashes "OUTGUNNED AND OUTNUMBERED", Drilldozer fires a laser from his "claw" at the fleeing Heroes, causing an explosion. Well then, let's check the facts: This proposed page has users (two), a functionality (shoot lasers, melee combat), an example usage (I just said that one), and even set information! You can see it all in my handy sandbox. I will concede, however, that the name is debatable. Yes #--Angel Bob 00:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 21:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #Definitely. #--'ThatDevil '(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 09:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) #Sure. No #Cirvihi's right, though if this does pass the AfC I still think ''"Claw Cannon" would be a better name. --Åusår (Talk) 00:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) #Good points here and there, but I still stand by my opinion. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments @ Ausar: Suggestion sounds epic, but it's not really bulky enough to be called a "cannon". Just a gun. I suppose we could call it Claw Pistol, but that doesn't sound much better than Claw Gun. :/ --Angel Bob 01:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, if those wimpy projectiles coming off the sides of Evo's Multi-Tool Ice Shield can be called a cannon, so can this. :P --Åusår (Talk) 03:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone remember the Rahaga from 2005? And remember in "Web of Shadows" where Norik shot a blast of energy from his staff? That was considered non-canon, and I do imagine these blades are the same case. If I see one of the villains shoot something through one of these blades in the comics, I'll change my mind on the matter. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Aha, but Hero Factory seems to have a different order of what's-more-canon than BIONICLE. In Hero Factory, the main story seems to be contained in the TV show - thereby making that the most official out of anything. The comics are simply adaptations of the TV show; remember, Greg cut out Zib, Quaddle, and most of the dialogue from the TV show in order to make the story fit inside the comic's page limit. With that point stated, then as the "Claw Gun" displays an ability to fire LAZORS in the TV show, then it should be canon. --Angel Bob 21:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Fire Villains The group led by the Fire Lord and consisting of Jetbug, Drilldozer, and Nitroblast. As the "new face of fear" in Hero Factory, I think they deserve a page. We can put that Organization template to more use, as well. >:D Yes #--Angel Bob 01:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #Åusår (Talk) 02:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)'']] No Comments